


If You Were Here

by holdingdaylight



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Self Confidence Issues, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingdaylight/pseuds/holdingdaylight
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are forced to quarantine far away from each other, but find another way to stay close together.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681816
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	If You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Quaranklaine! Social Distancing!
> 
> Sorry I'm so late with this one. Today was maybe the first day that reality sunk in, and I realized how hard it's going to be over the next month. I kinda took out my emotions on Kurt. Sorry Kurt.
> 
> Stay strong out there everyone. At least we have each other.

Kurt declines yet another one of Blaine’s attempts at facetiming him. He’s been trying to get in contact with him since lunch, and while they did have plans to go on a virtual date together, Kurt can’t do it today.

His phone rings again, but this time it’s only a phone call, no video involved. Kurt hesitates with his thumb over the green button before pressing accept, because if he ignores Blaine any longer then he’ll surely be on the first plane to New York to figure out why.

“I know you’re not busy,” Blaine says as soon as Kurt answers. “Given that there’s nothing to even do.”

Kurt scoffs. “I am busy . . . with . . . things.”

“Last night you reorganized your shoe collection by designer, and then again by colour. What’s it going to be today? Your sock collection?”

While Kurt takes offense to that, he knows Blaine is right. “Can I not be busy doing nothing?”

“By all means, you have every right to, but I thought we were going to . . . you know.” Blaine’s voice tapers off into something dark and warm, like gold or honey. “I miss you, and since we can’t physically be together then getting to see your face is the next best thing.”

“Blaine,” Kurt sighs, and suddenly loses his voice, on the verge of tears. He sits down at his vanity to stare at himself in the mirror, which he’s been doing nearly every hour of every day since this began. 

The only person he gets to see is himself. And the weird guy across the street who does tantric yoga with his blinds open, but still.

They’ve been in self-isolation for a week now, with Kurt in New York and Blaine in Ohio with his mom, who had shown mild symptoms. He can’t come home until they’re both symptom-free.

The last time Kurt had been outside was when he ran an errand for Rachel, who refused to leave her apartment without being dressed head to toe in a hazmat suit. Then she wouldn’t answer the door for him and demanded that he place the bag on the welcome mat. 

Ever since then, it’s been a week of staring at his own face, and only his own face.

And while Kurt has been keeping up with his morning, afternoon, and nighttime skin routine, even treating himself to one or two facemasks a day, he isn’t all that sure if he’s fond of his face.

He doesn’t look like a human being anymore because Kurt can’t remember what a human being looks like.

“My front camera is acting up. You wouldn’t be able to see me, anyway,” he tries to explain, but he can hear the sound of Blaine getting up from his bed.

“I’ll go get my laptop so we can Skype instead.”

“Blaine.” Kurt turns away from his mirror so he doesn’t have to see himself begin to cry. “I don’t _want_ you to see me.”

“What?” Blaine asks, bewildered. “Are you kidding me?”

“Did you know that the only thing keeping me from being - _ugly_ \- were the millions of people in this city? I had a better chance of not being the most hideous specimen in the room. Now it’s just me, me and my ugly face.”

Blaine begins to laugh, and Kurt can’t blame him because he would laugh at himself too.

“There are a million words I could use to describe you, Kurt. Hideous isn’t even close to being one of them.”

Kurt’s bottom lip sticks out in a pout. “You have to say that. It was in the vows.”

“No one else matters. You could be in a room full of a _million_ people or no people, Kurt, and I would still only want to look at you.”

He laughs, if only at the conviction in Blaine’s voice. 

“I would want to look at all of you,” Blaine continues. “Your legs, your arms, those shoulders . . . your rather impressive backside . . .”

The way Blaine’s voice dips lower makes Kurt colder, goosebumps breaking out along his arms. His breath hitches as he asks, “What about my backside, Blaine?”

“Where do I begin?” Blaine asks with a groan. “Those grey pants you wore to dinner last month, the high waisted ones. If I didn’t get to see you naked then I’d be just fine if you wore those and only those for the rest of my life.”

A dark blush spreads across his face, Kurt pulling up the collar of his hoodie to try and hide it.

“If I were there with you right now, I would prove it. Show you how beautiful you are, how beautiful I find you.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, almost teasingly as he goes to lay down on their bed. “You could still prove it, you know.”

“Can’t you tell I’m trying?” Blaine asks in a pained voice. He clears his throat roughly, the sound twisting something up inside of Kurt. “What’re you wearing?”

Kurt laughs, his blush now burning. “Oh god, Blaine . . . the usual. Sweatpants, slippers, one of your sweaters . . .”

“Take it off.”

Kurt goes still at the sudden heat to Blaine’s voice, but begins to strip anyway.

“But not the sweater. Leave that on.”

Deep down, Kurt goes _hot_. He feels himself harden at the sound of Blaine’s breath hitching, the fervor to his words, his demands. 

“What are you doing, Blaine?” Kurt asks, running his free hand along his thigh just so he can touch something, anything. 

“Touching myself,” Blaine answers immediately. “The way you would if you were here.”

Kurt groans and has to shut his eyes, envisioning the way Blaine must look right now. How his beautiful and careful features twist up and darken. “Can I touch myself?”

“Yes, but slowly, with me.”

“How kind of you,” Kurt mumbles as he drags his hand towards his cock, half hard and pressed against the side of his thigh. He gasps once he’s touching himself, all of this feeling illicit without Blaine being near.

This one week has gone on for ten decades. The last time they had their mouths on one another might as well have been a lifetime ago.

“I wish you were here,” Kurt whispers, giving his cock a lazy, teasing stroke. “And that my hands were your hands.”

“Kurt, you don’t even know -” Blaine sounds close to choking with how desperate he is. “As soon as I’m off that plane and home you’re mine.”

“_Yes_.” Kurt bites into his lip as his toes curl up in the bedding. 

“Spit in your hand,” Blaine orders, and it’s rare that he gets like this but Kurt knows how Blaine will react if he doesn’t do what he says. He hears Blaine do the same thing, before he’s wrapping his spit-slick hand around himself and stroking. “Go slow, like I am.”

“If I go any slower I sw-”

“Don’t make me tell you to stop. Slow. I don’t want this to be over.”

“Me either,” Kurt admits, no strength in his voice to try and deny what Blaine is saying. He circles the head of his cock with deft fingers, pretending that it’s Blaine, Blaine making him this breathless and weak.

Even though it is, even if Blaine isn’t here.

“I can’t wait to see your face again,” Blaine says, hurried and low. “How perfect you’ll look when you come, the expressions you’ll make when I’m inside you -”

“Blaine -”

“One more week. One more week and then I’m yours and you’re mine.”

“God, you’re never leaving me for Ohio ever again,” Kurt says, breathlessly but without a doubt. 

“Never, Kurt.”

“Are you close?”

“I want to come together, please -”

“Y-yeah.” Kurt’s eyes roll back, his hand wanting to quicken without Blaine’s say so. “Tell me what to do.”

“Let your mouth fall open, breathe, think of me,” Blaine instructs, letting out a groan. “I know you can do this.”

If only Blaine knew that Kurt is breathing so heavily his mouth doesn’t have a choice but to stay open. Still, he thinks of Blaine, and how he must look right now, as he breathes hard through his nose, each inhale and exhale harsh and forced. Kurt can hear every breath, and knows it’s because of him.

Kurt nearly drops his phone when he comes, his body and his control slipping away. He arches off the bed as his feet slide around the covers, a pained noise breaking free from his mouth.

In that one second, he imagines Blaine’s hands and Blaine’s mouth, imagines touching Blaine’s warm skin that always smells so clean. He pictures everything about Blaine and misses him, and he knows that Blaine is picturing and missing Kurt, too.

Blaine’s moan is low, like a secret, probably so nobody else in his house hears. But Kurt does.

“God, Kurt,” Blaine pants, his voice raspy. “You always do this to me.”

Kurt blushes as his smile spreads, slow and sweet across his face. He looks around for the tissue box, trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder as he reaches for one to clean off his fingers.

“Even though you couldn’t see me?”

“Kurt, I don’t need to see you to know that you’re beautiful.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but can’t help his affectionate laugh. Even through all this distance, and all these years, Blaine still has the ability to make Kurt believe almost anything.

They stay on the phone as they clean up together, hanging up once Kurt decides to take his second shower of the day. It’s after, when he’s sitting at his vanity with just a towel around his waist, that he looks at the mirror and thinks.

The man in the mirror has become far too familiar for Kurt, but that same man is loved by Blaine. 

Before he gets dressed, he takes a picture, for his and Blaine’s eyes only, because if Blaine finds him worthy of looking at, then Kurt will believe him, until he can believe in himself.

**Author's Note:**

> see you all tomorrow for some straight!blaine :ooo


End file.
